


【VIXX90】蠶蝕-上 ( 有點點渣(?)的女王圓調教滾滾)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】蠶蝕-上 ( 有點點渣(?)的女王圓調教滾滾)

CP90 520點梗感謝金魚 (我標註不到)

不專業調教 有點點渣(?)的女王圓調教滾滾注意 髒不髒不知道

 

蠶蝕-上

 

『你就像是那最甜美的毒//品，一點一點的蠶蝕了我顫/動的心臟。』

 

「……學沇。」

 

伴隨著門被輕輕推開發出的聲音，鄭澤運細細嗓音跟著傳進車學沇的耳裡，此刻他正坐在電腦桌前，感覺到動靜偏頭往入口處瞄了一眼，冷漠的視線讓鄭澤運停下了推門的動作呆站在門口。

 

「嗯?澤運啊?怎麼了找我有事情?」單手托著臉頰，車學沇勾起微笑對著來人說道，並不是平時和弟弟們玩鬧時露出的笑容，而是那種帶著點壓迫感的公式化假笑，這讓鄭澤運更加緊張，直到車學沇又開口說門開著風會吹進來叫他把門關上，鄭澤運這才關上門進到對方房間。

 

「這麼晚怎麼了LEO。」車學沇轉過椅子難得的翹起一隻腳，手托著腮幫子又問了對方一句，其實他心裡當然清楚鄭澤運是為了什麼來的，他是故意的，他必須讓對方深刻了解他們之間什麼能做什麼不能。

 

「學沇…我不是故意的。」鄭澤運看車學沇的樣子就知道他絕對還在生氣，沒等車學沇再說什麼上前走幾步急忙的想要得到對方的原諒，不過車學沇只是看著走到面前的鄭澤運輕輕抬起頭，收起嘴角的笑容淡淡的笑容瞇起眼說道。

 

「你要這樣站在我面前嗎?我頭抬得很酸啊LEO。」

 

車學沇話才說了一半只見鄭澤運眼中露出慌亂的情緒，他眼前壟罩的陰影立刻消失了一半，伴隨著落地的撞擊聲車學沇低下頭看著在自己面前跪下的鄭澤運，注意到車學沇的視線鄭澤運挪動著膝蓋到車學沇面前，他剛想伸出手但看著車學沇的眼睛又不敢動作，著急的咬了下嘴唇小聲的為自己辯解:「我錯了…學沇。」

 

「嗯?哪裡錯了?」車學沇又笑了起來，似乎挺滿意鄭澤運的反應，歪了歪頭示意他繼續解釋。

 

「電台上…我不該，那樣說……」鄭澤運知道車學沇是為了什麼生氣，不外乎就是電台上他那有些過分的玩笑，鄭澤運本只想隨便寫著玩玩的，沒想到這個環節被大家會這麼注意，在聽見主持人哥哥唸出他寫的 “不要裝做懂我就好了”那一瞬間鄭澤運的確看到車學沇一下子黯淡下來的神色。

 

只是瞬間的眼神交會鄭澤運就知道這次完了，他想避開車學沇的眼神卻剛好看見對方的唇輕輕的開闔，這該死的默契讓他一下子讀懂了對方的唇語:『你認真的?』

 

之後直到電台結束，不管是後台還是保母車上車學沇都沒有跟他說過一句話，甚至沒有靠近他，他看著車學沇一如既往的跟其他弟弟打鬧，但只要面對自己表情瞬間就會垮下來，眼神中警告著他不准靠近，最後鄭澤運只能在半夜選擇偷偷來到車學沇房間，他知道如果他再拖下去車學沇是不會輕易原諒他了。

 

此時鄭澤運像是犯了錯的孩子低著頭焦急的抓著棉質的長褲，他和車學沇的關係是很微妙的，表面上看來車學沇總是黏著他做著過份的身體接觸，他則是不斷推開對方的那個人，他們剛開始相處模式的確是如此。

 

但鄭澤運很快發現車學沇就像是個毒//品，他發現車學沇是多麼的狡猾，一開始黏著你貼著你彷彿沒有你就不能的樣子，直到自己已經隊名為車學沇的毒//品成//癮的時候，鄭澤運發現掌/控/權已經不在自己手上了，不能沒有對方的、是他自己。

 

他只能在有攝相機的地方為了節目效果作勢推開車學沇，車學沇在被推開後也會笑笑的在貼上來，不得不承認鄭澤運在這時後通常是非常享受的，因為現在私下他就是渴望車學沇的觸碰都必須說出來，完完整整的提出要求，或者說是拜託更貼切一些，表現得好才有獎勵，他記得這句話是車學沇最常掛在嘴邊的。

 

每當他達到車學沇的要求時車學沇總會用溫柔的蜜嗓說著:『我們澤運做得很好啊。』

 

一邊說著一邊撫//摸他的臉頰，鄭澤運總是忍不住瞇起眼睛用臉頰蹭//著對方手心，最後唇上傳來溫//軟的一個吻，那個吻就是他好不容易換來的獎勵。

 

名為車學沇的毒//藥深深蠶蝕了他，鄭澤運發現只要車學沇一天不摸他他就受不了，只要車學沇一天不抱著他、在他耳邊說著我們太滾啊他就難受，他受不了車學沇不裡他、不摟他不跟他說話做任何身//體接//觸，簡單來說他不能沒有車學沇，車學沇對他來說幾乎已經如同氧氣一般重要，失去了就無/法/呼/吸難//受到近乎死//亡。

 

所以對現在的鄭澤運來說最可怕的懲罰莫過於就是車學沇說不要他了

 

「我說過很多次不要挑戰我的底線澤運，沒有你我還可以找很多人。」

 

所以當車學沇坐在椅子上由上往下的俯視著他輕聲說出這句話時，鄭澤運幾乎是嚇得瞬間抓住對方的褲腿喊著:「學沇!對不起對不起，學沇……別不要我……別不要我。」

 

「嗯?吶…你弄疼我了澤運。」車學沇低下頭伸手用指尖拉開鄭澤運的手，在鄭澤運恍神時順著對方的手心慢慢往他的心口摸去，指尖在鄭澤運的左/胸//前劃了一圈，看是很滿意鄭澤運的反應，撐著臉車學沇笑著說道:「我沒說要丟了你啊……」

 

鄭澤運呆呆的跪坐在地上望著面前的人，側/頸突然傳來的搔//癢感，是車學沇的指尖又順著他白皙的頸部滑過優美的下顎線，車學沇像是撫//摸寵物一般的搔著鄭澤運的下巴，看著鄭澤運忍不住瞇起眼，眼底盡是癡迷，在鄭澤運發出輕哼聲時他瞬間收回手說道:「不過……我說過了吧?我不喜歡不乖的孩子，不乖的孩子是要被處罰的。」

TBC


End file.
